


[Cover Art] for Point of Maximal Impulse by Smirkdoctor

by justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/pseuds/justacookieofacumberbatch





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Point of Maximal Impulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229538) by [Smirkdoctor (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Smirkdoctor). 




End file.
